Helping Hands
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: What would Clockwork have done if the Observants somehow stopped him from saving Danny's family in TUE? What would happen to Danny? Would Dan take control? Not if Clockwork has anything to say about it. DXS BBRae Robstar TXJ AU of TUE.
1. Titans, Meet Clockwork

**A/N Hey. I know I'm working on my Dani Phantom fic, but I'm feeling a tad better at the moment and I got this idea when I was watching my favorite Danny Phantom "My Immortal" Youtube video. So I'll let you people decide if it's good or not. And yes I will be doing both stories at the same time I will never _STOP_ doing a story unless I have a VERY good reason. Example: My book series becomes a hit and I have to go on tour or something...which I don't think will happen because I'm only in my second year of high school. I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

_"No!" Danny yelled as the Nasty Burger exploded with his family, friends, and teacher inside._

Danny sat up on the ground and found himself in human form, _'Did I pass out flying again?' _Danny wounded.

Danny sighed and let tears fall down his face, "I can't belief that happened," Danny said.

Danny looked around for where his backpack could have fallen. He found it by a rock and found a city about a mile from where he was, "Well it's better than nothing," Danny said, "And defiantly better than going to Vlad. Never going to happen. It just can't."

Danny walked towards the city, which he later finds out to be Jump City.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were sitting around the kitchen eating breakfast when a bright blue light blinded their vision. The they opened their eyes they saw Clockwork floating there, "Titans-" Robin started.

"Hold it Richard," Clockwork said holding up a hand, "I mean no harm."

Robin's mouth dropped at his real name, "Richard?" the rest of the Titans said confused.

"How do you know my real name?" Robin asked.

Clockwork smirked, "I know everything about all of you Richard," Clockwork said, "I know Koriand'r is Tamaranian and is the hire to Tamaran. That you only left Batman because you wanted to prove yourself to him. I also know that Victor has an obsession with his machines because he feels one with them. That Garfield only wishes to see his friends happy because he's never truly happy himself. And finally that Rachel only wants those she loves to be safe and happy because she fears that Trigon is not really dead."

Every Titan's mouth dropped, "Uh... dude," Beast Boy said, "Some of that stuff was personal."

"I know," Clockwork said and smirked, "But than again, I know everything."

"How is it possible for you to know everything?" Starfire asked.

"And who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"I am Clockwork," Clockwork said, "A ghost and the Master of Time."

"Master of Time?" Robin said, "Ghost?"

"Correct Richard," Clockwork said.

"Would you please stop calling me that!" Robin yelled.

"You must listen carefully," Clockwork said ignoring Robin.

The Titans sensed Clockwork's worry and couldn't help but wonder, "Why?" they asked in unison.

Clockwork moved his staff in front of him making a moving blue screen appear and showed Danny getting shocked by the portal and screaming. The Titans gasped, even Raven, "This boy," the picture changed to Danny coming out of the portal in Phantom form and Sam and Tucker running over to him, "Is no normal 14 year old," Clockwork said.

The picture showed Danny turning back human, "What the?" Danny said, "How?"

The Titans were confused, "This is Daniel Fenton, known as Danny to his family and friends, and known to the town of Amity Park as Danny Phantom," Clockwork said, "Daniel is half ghost and has used his powers to protect his town, even though they all want him dead."

The picture showed Danny in a headlock by the mayor. The Titan's mouth dropped, "Why does he do that if they don't want him too?" Beast Boy asked.

The picture changed to Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz, "This is why," Clockwork said, "These are his parents," the pictured zoomed in on Maddie and Jack, "Professional ghost hunters."

The Titans gasped, "Dang..." Cyborg trailed off.

"This is his old sister, Jasmine," the pictured zoomed in on Jazz, "She found out about Daniel's powers and kept their parents from hurting him, without letting them or Daniel know she knows. She's also very bright. These are his two best friends, Samantha and Tucker," the picture zoomed in on Sam and Tucker, "They were the only humans, besides Jasmine, to know Daniel's secret, and helped him in anyway they could.

"The reason Daniel stayed and protected the town was because they still lived there, and every ghost, even a half ghost, has an obsession. His is to protect."

The Titans were quiet, "So why are you telling us this?" Robin asked.

The picture changed and showed Dan destroying Amity Park, making the Titans gasp, "Is that him?" Starfire asked.

"It's a possibility," Clockwork said.

"A possibility?" Raven said in her monotone, "Isn't time set in stone?"

Clockwork shook his hand, "There are ghost's called Observants who watch the time stream and when something like Dan shows up, they send me to get rid of it," Clockwork said, "But the Observants only see what they want to see, one way the time stream can go. I see every which way it can go. I had planned on giving Daniel a second chance," the picture showed Danny's family and friends explode making the Titans gasp in horror, but breathed in relief when they saw them floating with Clockwork and Danny, "But the Observants wouldn't have it," Clockwork said and the pictured showed Danny crying on the ground on the Nasty Burger.

Robin became consumed with anger, "Calm yourself Richard," Clockwork said.

"Calm myself?" Robin quietly, "You want me to stay calm while a 14 year old just lost his loved ones!"

"Richard!" Clockwork yelled making Robin be quiet, "Let me finish."

The Titans nodded and the picture showed Danny walking into Jump City, "He's here!" the Titans said in shock.

"Yes," Clockwork said, "He wants to make sure this," the picture showed Dan destroying a town again, "Doesn't happen. So he ran as far as he could from his arch enemy Vladimir Master, also known as Vlad, and Vlad Plasmas. Dan was created when Danny's ghost half mixed with Vladimir's, so he ran away hoping Vladimir couldn't find him," the picture showed Vlad in human form going to ghost form.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Cyborg asked.

"I was able to do one thing that may prevent Daniel from becoming Dan," Clockwork said.

"Really?" the Titans said with hope and shock.

Clockwork nodded and the pictured showed Jazz, Sam, and Tucker passed out on a hill, but breathing, "You saved his sister and his friends!" Starfire said joyfully clapping her hands together.

"Yes, but unfortunately, they are 100's of miles away from here and will take them time to get here," Clockwork said, "What I'm asking from you Titans is to find Daniel and help him, but don't tell him that Jasmine, Samantha, and Tucker are alive until they reach the city, which should be about a week, unless Daniel just gives up on everything and goes to Vladimir, or he becomes so consumed with rage the Dan takes over. If that should happen only they will be able to snap him out of it."

The Titans nodded, "Don't worry," Robin said, "We'll make sure Danny's sister and friends get here and that Danny doesn't turn into Dan."

Clockwork smiled and the blue screen disappeared, "I knew I could count on you five," Clockwork said.

"But why are you putting so much effort into Danny?" Raven asked, "Why didn't you just kill him in the first place?"

Clockwork smiled, "The same reason I saved you from when you became the portal," Clockwork said, "You have a future that could change the world."

Raven went wide eyed, "You-" Raven didn't get to finished her question because Clockwork vanished in blue light.

All the Titans were shocked, but none more so than Raven, "Come on," Robin said, "We better go find Danny before he leaves town.

Everyone, but Raven nodded and went out the door. Beast Boy stopped in front of the door when he realized Raven wasn't coming. Raven was looking at her hands. Beast boy sighed and walked over to her and grabbed her elbow causing her to turn in shock, "Come on," Beast Boy said, "You can't worry about your future now Raven, we need to find Danny."

Raven blinked a few times then nodded and flew out the door with Beast Boy running behind her.

Meanwhile, Danny was walking through Jump City looking around, _'This seems peaceful enough_,'Danny thought, _'No ghosts, no Vlad, no...Sam...' _

Danny felt tears threaten to fall down again, **_'Stop!' _**Danny heard a voice yell at him, **'_Their gone and there's nothing you can or could do about it.'_**

_'Get out of my head!' _Danny yelled at the voice,Dan.

**_'I'm never going to be gone,' _**Dan said, **_'You're on the path, it's only a matter of time.'_**

Danny let tears fall again and then was grabbed into an alley. Danny let out a small yelp before his mouth was covered. Danny saw a big guy with long red hair, a bald short kid flying and holding a remote, a dark scary kid with a purple and black cape, reminding him of Sam, a boy with one eye, and a teen in a red suit with a division sign in the middle. The big guy was the one who had his hand over Danny's mouth and laughing, "What do you know?" the short kid said, "We don't need that traitor."

"Yeah," the boy in the in the red suit said, "Who needs Jinx?"

"Not us," the big one said laughing.

Danny bit the big guy's hand causing him to let go and yell in pain, "Who are you and what do you want?" Danny asked going into fighting stance.

"We're the Hive Five," the short one said, "I'm Gizmo, this is Mammoth, Kid(I'm not even going to try and spell that name, so lets just call him Kid), See-more, and Billy Numerous."

"And we want your money," Billy said.

Danny raised an eyebrow, "Yeah..." Danny said, "No thanks."

Danny turned and ran, "Hey!" the Hive Five yelled and ran after him.

Danny ran a inhuman speed away from the Hive Five, _'Who are these losers?' _Danny wondered, _'They're lamer than the Box Ghost.' _

"Dang!" Mammoth yelled, "That kid runs fast. What does he eat for breakfast?"

Danny chuckled he hadn't had breakfast in two days, make that lunch and dinner too. Danny continued to run and he heard a voice yell, "Titans GO!"

"Crud!" Gizmo yelled, "It's the Titans!"

"Let's split," Billy said and the Hive Five ran off **(I'm pretty sure Billy's said that at least once in the show.)**

Danny skidded to a stop and turned around and show Robin looking annoyed, Cyborg halfway out of the T-car, Beast Boy with his arms crossed bored, and Raven and Starfire floating in the air starbolts and dark magic disappearing from their hands. Danny raised at eyebrow at the Titans, _'This town has their own protection?' _Danny wondered.

Starfire and Raven landed with their team and they walked up to Danny. Suddenly, an explosion was heard and a building started to fall...right over the Titans, "No!" Danny yelled and dropped his bag and transform and phased them all through the building.

The Titans gasped. They were unhurt, but Danny was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Danny phased up and fell to his knees and turned human, "Stupid protection obsession," Danny muttered before passing out.

**A/N Okay I think that's good for now. Like I said I'm still not 100% better, but good enough (Hopefully) for this to be good. R&R and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Danny, Meet Titans

**A/N Okay I thought since I updated my Dani Phantom story why not this one too. If it's not good blame this stupid virus. I don't own DP or TT.**

**Sam's Point of View**

I opened my eyes and...wait what? How am I still alive? I sat up cautiously and looked around. I noticed a few things one: I wasn't in Amity Park. Two: Tucker and Jazz were here and just waking up. Three: Danny wasn't here. I tried to stand up and found that I could. I looked at myself and found that I was in fact not a ghost, "Sam?" Tucker said.

I turned to Jazz and Tucker who were just as confused as I was, "Where are we?" Jazz asked.

Tucker pulled out his PDA, "We're about 10 miles from Seattle, Washington," Tucker said.

"Wow," Jazz and I said in unison.

Jazz looked around, "Where's Danny?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know," I said, "The last thing I remember is Danny defeating his future-self with that wail thing, but not having enough energy to go ghost and the Nasty Burger exploded with us inside."

"Then how are we still here?" Tucker asked.

"And why just us? Why not mom, dad, and Mr. Lancer?" Jazz asked.

We were quiet after that, "Now what?" Jazz asked.

"Well," I said, "I've heard of this city called Jump City. They have their own protectors called the Teen Titans. Maybe if we go to them they can help us find Danny before he turns into the evil version of himself."

Tucker and Jazz looked at each other then nodded. Tucker typed something on his PDA, "Jump City is 8000 miles from here; near the bottom of California."

"Well we better get walking than," I said.

**Danny's Point of View**

"He is going to recover yes?" I heard a female voice asked worried.

"I sure hope so Star," a male voice came.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in some sort of hospital room, minus all the white, "Glorious!" the female voice from before yelled, "You have awakened!"

I rubbed my head and looked at the five teens standing beside me. One was a boy about 16 and wore a white mask with black around it and...did he have a part time job as a traffic light? A girl about 15 stood beside him floating slightly. She had long red hair and light green eyes, like mine in ghost form only bigger, and wore a purple outfit. Then there was a boy wore was half robot and looked about 17 and African American. The boy standing next to him looked about 16 and was green skinned and had green hair and eyes...I'm surprised Sam didn't hit him for lunch one day. He wore a purple jumpsuit of some kind and had a tooth, more like a fang, sticking out. The last one was a girl, but I couldn't tell much about her because she wore a blue cape over her outfit and a hood over her head, but she looked about 16. All I could see were her...violet eyes...Sam... I stared at the five teens for a while before I finally got annoyed, "Mind explaining where I am and who you are?" I asked.

The boy in the mask came up, "Your in Titan's Tower Medical Bay," he said, "We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin."

"I am Starfire," the girl floating said slowly.

"Cyborg," the robot said.

"Beast Boy," the green one said.

"Raven," the girl with violet eyes said.

"How'd I get here?" I asked, "Last thing I remember is saving some people from a falling building."

"That was us," Robin said calmly.

My eyes went wide, "Uh..." I said nervous, "Did you um see..."

"You turn into a ghost?" Beast Boy said, "Yes, and you somehow got us through the building."

"Stupid protection obsession," I muttered before turning to the Titans, "Look do me favor and don't tell anyone. My hometown wants me dead, mostly this one girl I use to like."

"Don't worry," Cyborg said, "We don't spill secrets."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks," I said, "I'm Danny by the way. Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom when I'm in ghost form."

Starfire squealed causing me to turn to her in shock, "Please," Starfire said suddenly in front of me, "You must tell me what is you favorite color, where are you from, and if you'd wish to be my friend."

I looked at the rest of the Titans, "She's not from around here is she?" I asked them.

Robin smirked, "You could say that," Robin said.

I turned to Starfire and gave me a stare that I thought only Sam could give me to make me do something. I sighed, "Okay," I said, "My favorite color is blue, I'm from Amity Park, Ohio, and we'll see about the friend thing."

Starfire squealed again and gave me a hug, "Okay," I said not getting much air in, "Good thing I don't need to breathe that much."

Starfire finally released me and looked around, "Where's my bag?" I asked.

Raven came and moved her cape to reveal her black leotard and pale hands holding my bag, "Here," Raven said in a monotone.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's with the tone?" I asked.

Raven removed her hood to show that she had purple hair that came up to her chin, "I can't show emotion with out my powers going haywire," Raven said in the same monotone, "If I laugh I could blow up the tower or the city, but some people just don't get it," Raven glared at Beast Boy was rubbed his neck and laughed nervously.

I blinked, "Uh," I said, "If you can't show emotion then how were you able to, never mind. Do all of you have powers?"

"I don't," Robin said, "But I was trained by Batman."

I nodded and turned to the others. Cyborg held up his left arm and some sort of cannon appeared, "It may not look like much, but it whacks quiet a punch," Cyborg said.

Starfire held up her right hand and her whole eyes turned green and her hand glowed green then disappeared, "I am from the planet Tamaran and that is common among us. They are called starbolts," Starfire said.

Beast Boy turned into a green cat then back human, "I shape shift, but all my animals are green because of my skin," Beast Boy said.

Raven levitated a glass beside me, "Magic," she said simply, "But I have to meditate to keep my emotions in check."

I blinked, "You mean you don't know how to use your powers to keep your emotions in check?" I asked confused.

Raven and the Titans looked at me, "Excuse me?" Raven asked.

"When I went to school I was a 'geek' meaning I got bullied and shoved a lot," I explained, "I could have easily gone ghost on one of them, mostly Dash, but I keep that part of me under control by using the focus I use to control my powers."

Raven blinked, "Uh..." was all she said.

I sighed, "If you want I can show you how tomorrow," I offered seeing that she was the kind of person who wanted her powers under control with out holding back how she feels.

Raven was quiet for a moment then nodded, "Please," she said.

I smiled and nodded, "Okay," Robin said, "Do you want to sleep in here or in the room we set up for you?"

I gave him a look, "Room it is than," Robin said.

Cyborg helped me out of the bed and I walked with Robin down the hall, "If you'd like before you help Raven," Robin said, "We'd love for you to train with us."

I smirked, "Unless you have anti-ghost stuff I don't think it's going to be much of a training session," I said.

"Then you can just watch," Robin said and stopped in front of a door and typed something onto a keypad and it opened to show a blue and green room.

"Whoa," I said in amazement.

Robin smirked, "Glad you like it," Robin handed me my bag, "Night."

"Night," I said and Robin left.

_'They seem nice,' _I thought.

_**'Of course they do...' **_Dan said to me.

I growled, "Get out of my head," I said quietly so not to aware the Titans.

I went to the queen sized bed and changed into my blue PJ's and got into bed, _**'You will turn into me,' **_Dan said.

"Never," I said before sleep took me and Sam filled my head.

**A/N So how was that? Hope it was good because I'm still not 100% better yet, but much better than Friday. R&R**


	3. The Shadow

**A/N I don't own DP or TT.**

**Sam's Point of View**

Tucker, Jazz, and I woke up about a few minutes ago and were walking around Seattle, Washington looking for some kind of ride that could at least get us close to Jump City. People kept giving us weird looks, but I really didn't care for once in my life, I just wanted to finds the Titans and save Danny. Suddenly, a police man stopped in front of us, "Excuse me, but where are you heading?" the officer asked.

Jazz stood in front of us, being older and all, "My name is Jasmine," Jazz said to the officer, "And we're just trying to get home to Jump City. You see we were visiting some friends here and seemed to have gotten lost and all our money and things got stolen."

Wow...Jazz is almost as good as a liar as Danny is. The officer returned to his car pulled out a radio of some kind and started to talk inside it. He came back out minutes later, "Well Jasmine-"

"Call me Jazz please," Jazz said, "And these are my two friends Sam and Tucker."

The officer nodded, "I've been authorized to take you to Jump City, but it'll take a few days considering we'll have to stop and eat and sleep," the officer said.

"That's quiet alright officer," Jazz said, "We just want to get back home."

"Alright than. Hop in and we'll start our journey. I'm Officer Johnson by the way," Johnson said.

We smiled and got in the car, _'Hold on just a little bit more Danny. We'll have help soon.'_ I thought.

**Danny's Point of View**

_"No!" I yelled as I watched my entire world blow up with the Nasty Burger._

_Tears poured down my face and Dan stood in front of me. I growled, "This is all your fault!" I yelled._

_Dan laughed, "That's it Danny," Dan said, "Blame yourself."_

_"I'm not!" I yelled, "I'm blaming...no."_

_Dan disappeared and I saw Sam laying on the ground hardly breathing, "Sam!" I yelled and ran over to her._

_Her breathing was shallow, but she managed to open her eyes, "D-D-D" Sam tried to say._

_I let tears fall on her, "Don't talk Sam," I said, "Please."_

_I looked at Sam and cried, "I'm __**so**__ sorry," I said._

_"I-I-It's not your fault D-D-Danny," Sam said weakly her hand going to my face._

_I held her hand in mine and cried into it, "Sam..."I said._

_"Please," Sam said weakly, "Don't turn into him."_

_I looked at Sam, "I won't," I said, "I promise you Sam. I won't turn into him."_

_Sam put on a small smile and her eyes closed. I felt her hand go limp and I cried harder, "Sam," I said sadly and held onto her hand tighter._

"Sam!" I yelled and sat up sweating and breathing heavily.

I looked around and found myself in the room from yesterday. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as there was a knock on the door, "Y-Yeah," I stuttered.

"Hey are you alright in there?" I heard Cyborg's voice come, "We heard you yell a name."

I took a shaky breath, "J-Just a nightmare," I said, "I'm fine."

"Well alright man," Cyborg said, "I made breakfast if you want some."

"T-Thanks," I said, "I'll be down soon."

"Alright," Cyborg said and I heard him leave.

I took several deep breaths before finally calming down. I got out of bed and pulled out my white T-shirt, blue jeans and red and white tennis shoes and put them on and headed for the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen it was peaceful, which didn't seem right to me for some reason. The Titans turned to me, "Morning Danny," they said in unison.

I just gave them a small smile and took a seat next to Beast Boy who was eating tofu, which reminded me of Sam. Everyone else ate toast and eggs, well except for Raven who just drank tea. Cyborg set me a plate of toast and eggs and I ate it slowly, "You are better yes?" Starfire asked me.

I gave her a confused look then I realized what she meant, "I'm fine," I said, "Just-just a nightmare about something that recently happened to me."

Starfire nodded, "If you say you are alright, then I will push no farther," Starfire said and continued to eat.

I smiled and finished off my breakfast. Once everyone was finished Robin said it was time for training and invited me to watch. I followed them to an obstacle coarse outside the tower and sat with my feet dangling over. I watched as Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg ran to coarse each doing better than the last. Robin was next and Cyborg maned the controls, but for some reason I had a bad feeling. I watched as Robin ran half the coarse flawlessly, but the feeling wouldn't go away. I bit my lip as I watched Robin dodge and attack. Raven and Beast Boy seemed to notice me biting lip and looked at each other.

Suddenly, I saw some kind of shadow about a mile from the coarse. The figure held something in his hands and his thumb pressed something making my eyes grow wide. I transformed quickly confusing the Titans and making Robin stop. I flew down at top speed and grabbed Robin ignoring his protests and brought him back up here. Robin was yelling at me, but suddenly, my sensitive hearing picked up something. I saw Beast Boy's ears twitch and I knew he heard it too. I quickly realized what the noise was and put an ecto shield around us. Just as I covered us the whole obstacle coarse exploded. The Titans gasped and I let the shield down.

I turned back human and Robin came up to me, "How did you know the coarse was going to explode?" Robin asked.

"I had a feeling," I said, "I have an obsession of protecting people so I guess that's how I know."

The Titans looked at each other, "That's enough training for today," Robin said, "If you want you and Raven can go to the roof and you can show her what you need to."

I nodded and looked at Raven, who had a tiny smile on. I transformed and phased to the roof with Raven not far behind. When we arrived on the roof I turned human and Raven had her hood up, "First things first," I said, "Hood down."

Raven did has I asked and removed her hood, "Good," I said, "Now how is it that you control your powers?"

"I have to focus and keep my emotions under control so they don't get out of control," Raven said.

_'I wonder,' _I thought,"Raven is it just one emotion that makes your powers go haywire or is it all of them?" I ask.

Raven was quiet for a minute, "I'm not really sure," Raven said, "But I do know Rage is controlled by my father, Trigon."

I blinked, "Trigon?" I said slightly shocked, "I remember Sam reading about him once, he's your dad?"

Raven nodded slowly. I thought, "How'd you get your powers?" I asked.

"I was born with them," Raven said, "I get them from Trigon though."

I thought about this for a minute, then it hit me, "Raven," I said smiling slightly, "I don't think your powers will go haywire if you show an emotion, but they probably will with rage because that's the one Trigon controls."

Raven blinked, "How can you be so sure?" Raven asked.

I smirked, "Well for one thing," I said, "You can glare in annoyance at Beast Boy, and you just showed shock without anything happening."

Raven looked around her mouth dropped, "So it's just rage that I have to control?" Raven asked.

"From what I understand yes," I said, "And if I may guess is correct you already have rage under control."

Raven smiled, wide, "Thank you," Raven said and ran downstairs.

I smiled then it fell, "Reminds me what Jazz looked like after I had Bearbert fixed," I said, but went downstairs anyway.

When I got in the living room, or whatever they call it, I saw Starfire hugging Raven and Raven laughing. I spotted Beast Boy smiling the biggest and I had my theory. I sat on the couch and I spotted the shadow again, "What the?" I whispered.

The shadow disappeared and I blinked in confusion, but I got that feeling again.

**A/N I'm Done for now how was it? R&R**


	4. Do You Believe Us Danny?

**A/N Okay I hope this is good because I'm not 100% on this chapter. I don't own DP or TT.**

**Sam's point of view**

Officer Johnson woke us up and we continued on our way to Jump City, "So," Officer Johnson said, "Who were you visiting?"

"My friend, Donna," I said making up a name, "She moved about a year ago."

"Ah!" Officer Johnson said, "So where do I drop you off when we get to Jump City?"

We bit our lips, "We're going to the Titans," Jazz said.

"What?" Officer Johnson confused, "Why?"

"M-my brother's missing," Jazz said, "We thought he'd be with Donna, but we were wrong."

"How old is he?" Johnson asked.

"14," I whispered tears falling slightly.

I felt Jazz put her hand on my shoulder and I wiped the tears away, "Was he you friend?" Johnson asked me.

I sighed, "Yes," I said disappointed.

Johnson gave me a look of understanding, "I'll drop you of at Titans Tower then," Johnson said.

"Thank you," Jazz said.

"No problem kids," Johnson said, but I continued to stare out the window.

**Danny's point of View**

_"No!" I yelled as the Nasty Burger exploded._

_Tears fell down my face and when I opened my eyes I found myself with an oxygen mask on my face and held by ghost proof straps. I looked around and found Vlad with his Ghost Gauntlets. My eyes went wide, "No!" I yelled and wiggled out of the straps, "I'll never become him!"_

_The scene changed to the Titans staring at him. I gulped, "Hi," I said nervously._

_"What are you?" Robin asked._

_"What?" I asked, "I'm half ghost just like I said."_

_"Let us rephrase that," Cyborg said, "Who are you?"_

_I was extremely confused, "I'm Danny," I said wishing I knew what they were talking about._

_"No," Starfire said, "You are not Danny."_

_"You're Dan," Raven said._

_My eyes went wide and I looked down at myself and screamed, "No!" I yelled._

"No!" I yelled and shot up sweating buckets.

I tried to slow my breathing, but none of my techniques were working. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "Ah!" I yelled and fell out of the bed.

"Danny?" Starfire's voice came incidentally, "Are you alright?"

"Y-y-y-y," I couldn't get any words out.

"Danny?" Starfire said coming into my room.

I continued to breathe heavily and Starfire bent down to me, "Danny?" Starfire asked and put a hand on my shoulder, "Must I go get Robin?"

I shook my head quickly, "I-I-I-I'll b-b-b-be f-f-f-f-fine," I managed to get out.

"But Danny," Starfire said, "You don't look well."

"J-Just a nightmare," I said.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Starfire asked.

"It's n-nothing," I said my breathe coming back.

Starfire sighed, "Danny," Starfire said, "I may not be from this world, but I know when my friends need to have a talk, but I will not push," Starfire stood up, "Please, I am willing to listen if you need to talk."

Starfire left my room and I looked at the door for a couple minutes before getting up and putting on my everyday clothes. When I entered the kitchen everyone looked at me, "Are you okay Danny?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm-" I was cut off when a red light and alarm went off.

"Titans!" Robin yelled, "Let's go!"

Everyone left and I was left in the living room, "I'll stay here then," I said to no one.

I sat on the couch and flipped through the channels, _'Wow, even in Titans Tower there's nothing to watch,' _I thought annoyed.

Suddenly, Robin appeared on the screen. I yelped in surprise and fell off the couch, "Robin?" I said in shock.

"Danny," Robin said out of breathe, "Quick question."

"Yeah?" I asked confused.

"Do you know who this is?" Robin asked and Desiree appeared on the screen.

"Desiree!" I yelled in shock.

"So you know her good," Robin said, "What does she do and how do we beat her!"

I rubbed my temples, "Was anyone stupid enough to make a wish?"

"Uh..." Robin said, "She's at a birthday party."

"Dang it," I said, "Desiree gets her power from people wishing!"

"So she greats wishes?" Robin asks, "Then I think I know how to beat her thanks!"

The T.V went back to my show, but I paid no mind. I just paced back and forth as I waited for the Titans to return. Suddenly, I got that feeling again. I looked around the tower and found the shadow from yesterday. I transformed into Danny Phantom, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The shadow stepped into the light and showed a man in a black outfit and wore a black and orange mask with only one eye showing, "Call me Slade," the man said.

"What do you want?" I asked ecto blasts surrounding my hands.

Slade chuckled, "I want you, Dan," Slade said.

I gasped my ecto blasts disappearing, "W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what," I stuttered.

Slade walked up to me, "I know all about your little future Daniel," Slade said.

"Slade!" I heard Robin yell.

I turned and saw all the Titans standing in their fighting stances, "Robin," Slade said, "And Raven. Glad to see you both again. And Beast Boy how's Terra?"

The Titans growled, "What are you doing here Slade?" Robin growled.

I had this feeling Robin and Slade went way back, "I'm here for little Dan here," Slade said.

I growled, "I'm not Dan," I said, "And I never will be!"

Slade laughed, "You honestly think it's your choice?" Slade asked, "You have no choice when it comes to your future. Isn't that right Raven?"

"Your wrong Slade," Raven said, "Future isn't set in stone, other wise I would have been destroyed when I became the portal."

"Yes," Slade said, "But Clockwork saved you. He didn't save Dan."

"I'm not Dan!" I yelled, "Wait, Clockwork?"

"Yes," Slade said, "He was suppose to save your family and friends and give you a second chance, but the Observants wouldn't have it."

I stood there shocked, "What?"

"Stop it Slade," Robin said, "Danny."

I turned to Robin, "Clockwork visited us," Robin said, "We can't tell you what his plan is, but he as a plan that will stop Dan from happening."

I went wide eyed, "Please, friend Danny," Starfire said, "Please believe us."

I looked down, "You can't stop it Daniel," Slade said.

"Danny please," Raven said, "You helped me fully gain control of my powers. Please trust us. By the end week you'll see."

I looked at the Titans then at Slade, "Alright," I said to the Titans, "I believe you," I turned to Slade, "So you leave me alone!"

Slade glared at me with his one eye then disappeared. I turned to the Titans who smiled. I smiled back and turned human. They came up to me and hugged me tight and I hugged back, "Thanks guys," I said, "Thanks for everything."

**A/N So how was that? Good? Horrible? R&R.**


	5. This is a Trick!

**A/N Okay going ahead and updating this one while I'm waiting on my Dani Phantom poll to finish. So hope you like this chapter. I don't own DP or TT.**

**Sam's Point of view**

_'Finally!' _I thought, _'We're only hours away from Jump City.'_

I turned to Jazz and Tucker, who were cuddled into each other, _'I still want to know how that happened.'_

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my chest. I grabbed my chest out of instinct, "What?" I wondered when the pain disappeared.

I was about to pass it off as me being worried about Danny, but it happened again and this time I wasn't able to hold back a scream. Jazz and Tucker woke up and were at my side in two seconds, "Sam?" Jazz asked, "Sam what's wrong?"

Johnson came in minutes later, "What happened?" he asked.

"Something's wrong with Sam," Tucker said.

"No," I said, "Something's wrong with Danny."

"What?" Jazz, Tucker, and Johnson said in confusion.

"_Something_," I repeated to Jazz and Tucker.

They apparently got it because they went wide eyed, "Oh no," they said in unison.

**Robin's Point of View**

I watched as Slade pressed a button on the remote and Danny started screaming in pain, "Danny!" I yelled along with my teammates, but we couldn't do anything because Slade had us tied up behind an invisible wall.

We were so close! The week was almost over! Jazz, Tucker, and Sam would've been here! I struggled to get out of the ropes. Starfire's eyes glowed green and she broke free and tried to break the wall down, "Starfire!" I yelled causing her to turn to me, "Find them," I said so Slade wouldn't know what I was talking about and get to them first, "Fine them and bring them here, because I don't think Danny's going to hold much longer."

"But Robin, you-" Starfire said.

"Don't worry about me...us...just go!" I yelled.

Starfire gave me a sad look, but flew away. I saw Slade glare at me and I glared back, "Your too late Robin," Slade said as Danny stood up, eyes glowing red, "He's mine now."

Danny...no Dan smirked, "I'm not yours you idiot," Dan said in a voice that wasn't Danny's, "You just freed a killer that you have no control over."

Slade glared at Dan, "We'll see about that," Slade said and pushed the button again, but nothing happened and Slade gasped, "What?"

Dan laughed darkly, "I'm not Danny," Dan said, "So that little toy of yours won't work on me."

Slade gulped and dropped the remote and back away as Dan walked slowly up to him. I continued to try and get out of my ropes. I turned to what was left of my team. Cyborg had been shut down and Raven was out of her ropes and freeing Beast Boy, _'Please hurry Star,' _I thought, '_I don't know how long Dan is going to keep Danny in there.'_

**Starfire's Point of View**

I flew as fast as I could looking for friend Danny's sister and friends. I pulled out my communicator, "Code 419," I said into the device, "Titan 0003."

"Code accepted," my communicator said, "Who do you wish to find, Starfire?"

"Please," I begged, "You must find the people under file 587 as quickly as possible or else all is lost."

"Searching," the communicator said.

I waited for what seemed like hours, "Please, you must move faster!" I yelled.

"Found," the communicator said, "Jasmine Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Samantha Manson are exactly three miles from your location."

I gasped and flew as fast as I could to a hotel and saw Jazz, Tucker, and a police officer around Sam, who was holding her chest. I knocked on the window. The officer opened it, "Starfire of the Teen Titans?"

"Please I need Jazz, Tucker, and Sam to come with me now," I said panicked.

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam looked at me, "Why?" Sam asked me.

I groaned impatiently, "We must hurry," I said holding out my hands, "Dan has taken control of friend Danny."

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam gasped and ran to me, "Where is he!" Sam yelled at me tears falling from her eyes.

"Please," I begged, "I must take you to him before it is too late. You are the only ones who can bring friend Danny back."

The three of them nodded, "Thanks for everything Officer Johnson," Jazz said, "But we have to go now."

I grabbed all three of them and flew away at top speed.

**Sam's Point of View**

This couldn't be happening...Dan had taken control of Danny! Starfire was flying us somewhere and I hope it was to Danny. Starfire flew us into a building and I saw the Titans fighting Danny, well at least they were trying too. It looked like they didn't want to hurt him. Suddenly, a boy dressed like a traffic light was thrown back and Starfire gasped, "Robin!" she yelled and flew to his side.

Danny...no Dan laughed and did the same to the other Titans, "Is that the best this town as to offer?" Dan said in a voice that wasn't Danny's.

"Danny!" Jazz yelled.

Dan turned to us, well to Jazz and Tucker I was in the shadows frozen in shock. Dan looked in shock at Jazz and Tucker his eyes now green, "J-J-Jazz?" Danny said in his voice, "T-T-Tucker?"

"Yes Danny it's us," Jazz said slowly and walked up to Danny.

"No," Danny said his eyes going red again, "Your dead," Dan said.

"No we're not," Tucker said, "We somehow survived the explosion."

"No one could have survived that," Dan said, "This is a trick put on by the Titans or Slade."

I don't know who this Slade was, but Danny sure did, "Danny please," Jazz begged, "We're here. This isn't a trick. I'm here, Tucker's here, and-"

"And who else?" Dan asked, "Mr. Lancer? Mom and Dad?"

I stepped into the light, "No Danny," I said, "Me."

Dan gasped he's eyes going back to green, "S-S-S-S-S-S-Sam," Danny said.

"It's me Danny," I said walking up to him, "Please, don't let him take control."

Danny blinked and his eyes went red again, "No!" Dan yelled, "This is all a trick!"

"It's not a trick Danny!" I yelled, "Please, don't let him take control. You promised."

Danny's eyes went green, "Sam," Danny said, "I-" Danny's eyes went red again, "This is all some stupid dream again."

I felt tears run down my face, "No Danny," I grabbed his face and his eyes went green and wide, "This isn't a dream or a trick. We're here. We're alive."

Danny looked at me, "I-" Danny screamed in pain and held his head, "Get out of here," Danny said, "I can't hold Dan back."

Tears fell down my face, "I'm not leaving Danny!" I said, "I know you won't let him take control again."

"Sam," Danny said in pain, "Go!"

I cried harder and grabbed Danny's face, "I said I'm not leaving you," I don't know what came over me, but all I know is I kissed him right then and there.

I felt Danny tense, but he relaxed soon afterwords and kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around me and mine found his neck. He pulled me closer to him and I smiled. We broke away minutes later and we were both smiling. I hugged him tight and he turned back to Fenton. I felt seven more people join us in the hug and I smiled even wider. Everything was going to be okay. Danny had Dan under control and we didn't have to worry about Danny's future anymore.

**A/N It's not over... I said there was going to be DXS TXJ BBRae and Robstar. Well I did DXS and TXJ, but I still have BBRae and Robstar to do. So there will be one more chapter where Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker play matchmaker. **


	6. Matchmaking

**A/N Okay this will be the last chapter of this story...or crossover as the case may be. After this I'm going to continue my Dani Phantom story and start a new story with my Galacta characters (See Profile). The story will be a Danny Phantom story so if you want to read it look there. I don't own DP or TT. **

**Danny's Point of View**

It's been about two weeks since I gained control over Dan and we were all living with the Titans or we all became Titans. I became a Titans for obvious reasons, Jazz became a Titan because she was smarter than Robin when it came to solving cases, Tucker happened to know a little more about technology than Cyborg did, which I'm still not sure how that works out, but I'm not complaining, and Sam happens to be better at training the Titans then Robin does, it was funny to watch Robin's face when Sam beat him in sparing I still get the giggles.

Currently, Jazz and Tucker were studying the villain flies, Cyborg was making dinner, Robin was explaining something to Starfire, and Raven and Beast Boy were reading, did I forget to mention that Raven got Beast Boy to read more? And me and Sam just walked in from training...okay that's a lie, but I just got together with her, "Danny, you have 'training' on your lips," Tucker said when he turned around.

I quickly wiped the lipstick off and blushed, "Funny Tuck," I said.

Tucker smiled and turned back to the files, "Alright," Cyborg said, "Steaks are done."

"Cyborg!" Sam and Beast Boy yelled in unison.

"I know," Cyborg said pulling out two salads, "I'm not forgetful, mostly because last time I got overshadowed until morning."

I smirked, "Well, it's only fair Cyborg," I said, "You fixed everyone else theirs."

"Yeah yeah," Cyborg said, "Just come eat y'all."

We all sat down in the kitchen and began to eat. I saw in the corner of my eye Raven sneaking glances at Beast Boy and Starfire doing the same with Robin. I shook my head, _'This is getting stupid,' _ I thought, _'Why can't they just get together? Raven doesn't have to hide her emotions so why doesn't she just tell Beast Boy. And Robin and Starfire are just being dumb.'_

After we finished everyone went to bed, well everyone but Sam, Jazz, Tucker, and I, "I wasn't the only one who saw Raven, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire right?" I asked.

"Nope," Sam, Jazz, and Tucker said.

"We have got to do something about them," I said.

"I've got an idea," Jazz said.

**Jazz's Point of View **_The Next Day_

It was the perfect plan. Danny and Sam would push Raven and Beast Boy together while me and Tucker pushed Robin and Starfire. Right now Tucker and I were watching Robin explain to Starfire why a hotdog was called a hotdog. I smiled, "Hey Robin," I said walking up to him and Starfire with Tucker not far behind, "Have you explained to Starfire what kissing is yet?"

Robin blushed a deep red and Starfire a light pink, "Yes," Robin said, "Why?"

"Oh just wondering," I said.

"I'm just going to go now," Robin said and went to the sliding doors, but ran into them because they didn't open, "What the?"

"That's odd," Tucker said.

Robin groaned, "Can you fix it?" Robin asked Tucker.

"Sure," Tucker said, "But it's going to take a while."

Robin groaned again, "Maybe I can help," I said and went over to my boyfriend.

"Do you seriously think they're going to get together with us in here?" Tucker asked me.

I smirked, "3, 2, 1," I turned along with Tucker and his mouth dropped and I smiled, "See."

Tucker blinked, "You gave us the easy one on purpose didn't you?" Tucker asked smirking.

I gave him a look, "Duh!" I said, "One: I don't want to be the person who forces Raven to do something, and two," I kissed Tucker's cheek, "You owe me something."

Tucker smiled, "Okay, but I'm not kissing you until we're alone, unlike some people," Tucker said looking at Robin and Starfire.

I shook my head, "Then open the doors," I said.

"Yeah yeah," Tucker said and hit something on his PDA, "Happy?"

"Very," I said and grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

**Sam's Point of View**

"Jazz so did this on purpose," I said as I watched Raven and Beast Boy read on the couch, invisible of course.

Danny was in ghost mode holding me around the waist, "I saw this coming when she said 'I've got an idea'"

I sighed, "You got a plan?" I asked.

"Maybe," Danny said, "Just don't make a sound until I tell you to."

I nodded and Danny flew us above Raven and Beast Boy. Danny's hand began to glow a blue aura. Cyborg had found an ice core, or something inside of Danny, that allowed him to have ice powers and with the right training he gained control of them, but not before freezing the tower 12 times. Raven began to shiver, "Who turned on the AC?" Raven asked.

"Did someone turn on the AC!" Beast Boy yelled.

Danny phased us up, "Now say something to keep them off our trail," Danny said to me.

I nodded and said the first thing that came to mind, "Danny!" I yelled, "The AC's broken. Can you come take some of the cold out? I'm freezing!"

Danny chuckled, "Sure!" Danny yelled and phased us back to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Well this stinks," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah," Raven said, "You forgot to shower again."

"I did not!" Beast Boy yelled.

Danny flew over and locked the door and phased out of the room again and I knew what to do, "Danny no!" I said, "Great, now all the doors are locked."

Danny laughed again and phased back into the room where Raven was trying to open the door, "Danny is too clumsy," Raven said.

"Now what?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven began to rub her arms, "The one time I don't wear my cape," Raven said.

"Come here," Beast Boy said and led Raven to the couch, "It's best if we sit together so we shore each others heat."

Raven nodded, but didn't say anything and continued to rub her arm, "This isn't working Danny," I whispered.

"Just wait," Danny said.

I watched as Raven cuddled into Beast Boy she said for warmth, but I knew better and smirked, "Never mind," I whispered.

Danny kissed my forehead and continued to make the room cold. Raven continued to rubbed her arms and Beast Boy helped, "Okay," I whispered, "This is getting stupid."

"I agree," Danny said, "You want to push Raven or Beast Boy's head down?"

"Beast Boy," I said, "Because he doesn't have to keep rage under control."

Danny nodded and we flew behind Beast Boy and Danny let me push Beast Boy's head into Raven. They were shocked at first, but soon didn't care and relaxed. Danny and I smirked and Danny phased out of there, "Fix it!" Danny yelled.

"Great," I said, "Now let's get out of here."

Finally, everyone is together! Well, everyone but Cyborg, but he's next as soon as Bumblebee comes over for a monthly check in.

**A/N Sorry so late my cousin stole the laptop from me. R&R.**


End file.
